


Doubts

by Giraffe500



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500
Summary: Fabio is doubting everything, he doesn't know what he wants to do anymore...only one person can clear his mind.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Doubts

Fabio  
I’m still seen as a kid, it doesn’t matter if I win the race because everyone still sees me as a little boy. I’m 21, barely any younger than half the people on the grid but still I’m treated as just a child. It drives me insane, I just want people to recognise me as the racer that I am, it’s not like I’ve never won a championship before…I’ve been racing since I was 10 and people seemed to view me as more of a competitor then than they do now. I’m tired of it, I’m tired of everything. Who even knows if this is the right job for me anymore…  
“Fabs you coming out onto the track?”  
My thoughts are interrupted and I look up to see my best friend Maverick Vinales, I stand up from my seat in the garage and I try to shake the dangerous thoughts of quitting out of my head.  
“You good?”  
“Uh…yeah. Just feeling a little under the weather that’s all.”  
“You sure you want to go out onto the track, we can just go back to my motorhome and I can make you something to eat if you’d like?”  
He’s always been good like this, that’s why he’s my best friend. He’s willing to drop everything to take care of me which I find lovely normally, but today I just want to be on the track and race the thoughts of out of my mind.  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, racing always makes me feel better.”  
I just about manage to give him a believable smile to show him I’m okay; worry is still knitted across his face as he looks me up and down.  
“Fine but if you feel any worse you’ve got to stop racing…”  
“Alright, come on.”  
He looked back at me one last time before walking off to his own garage which is luckily only next door, I hear his bike fire up so I jump on my own. I pull out into the pits and drive right behind him onto the track. We both do a few warm up laps together before we spilt up and start to actually practice the track. I do a few good laps and satisfied with my work I pull into the pits, I see Maverick already there waiting for me in my garage. I jump off my bike and walk over to him.  
“You set some really good times, shame it wasn’t qualifying really. You look better now than you did earlier.”  
“I feel better too, but I am hungry so Mack I’m taking up your earlier offer.”  
“Alright then, let’s go.”  
It’s not unusual for me and Mack to spend evenings in each other’s motorhomes; it’s rarer if we don’t. I step into his home and I feel a t-shirt hit my head.  
“You must be boiling, go change out of those leathers…”  
I slipped down the corridor until I reached the bathroom, I pulled the sticky leathers off my body and I felt my hairs stand up when the cold air washed over my body. I’m glad to be out of my leathers Mack was right I was boiling; I walk back into the kitchen with my t-shirt and boxers on. I notice Mack look in the other direction.  
“You got any shorts?”  
“Yeah, bottom draw in my bedroom.”  
I slipped into his bedroom and grabbed some shorts from the bottom draw, they were neatly folded just the way he likes them. He’s always been a perfectionist so I don’t really mind anymore, I walk back into the kitchen and a smile is spread across Mack’s face.  
“Food is served…”  
I looked across at the table and I saw two plates of spaghetti Bolognese and some garlic bread.  
“Looks great Mack, you know how to spoil me. “  
“You’re an easy one to spoil.”  
I felt a blush start to cover my face as I took my seat, I could hear Maverick chuckling from the other side of the table.  
“What’s so funny Mack?”  
“You.”  
The rest of the evening went by a blast and before I knew it I was sitting alone in his motorhome. I could feel my earlier thoughts of quitting re-flooding my mind, I looked around Mack’s motorhome and I saw all the trophies littering the walls…he seems to love his job but I’m just not sure if I love it the same anymore.  
“Fab?”  
I hid my face from him; I could feel the hot tears pouring down my face.  
“What’s going on? Come on talk to me…”  
I heard him sit down next to me, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and the sweet scent of his cologne filled my nose.  
“Fabs I only want to help…”  
“I know, I know…”  
“So come on, tell me what’s up?”  
“I don’t know if I want to do this anymore…I don’t know if I want to be a rider, I just can’t do it anymore.”  
My voice cracked as I spoke, I moved my hands away from my face before quickly burying it into Mavericks chest.  
“You’re great at this Fabs, I believe you could be some of the only competition for Marc. Everyone on the grid loves you, you’re like a son to Vale…”  
“Everyone sees me as a little kid, nobody thinks I can do it but you and it hurts because I try so hard to prove myself over and over again but it doesn’t matter because at the end of the day~”  
“Stop it, don’t put yourself down. Don’t let them get to you, I know how great you are and deep down you do to…you’ll be a world champ in no time.”  
I lifted my head up into his view and I felt his hand come to cup my cheek.  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so.”  
I looked up into his eyes and I could see tears of his own filling his eyes.  
“Hey don’t you cry too…”  
He laughed a little, his hand still on my cheek.  
“It just hurts me to see you wanting to quit, I hate it when you’re down because you’re so amazing, you’re better than everyone and you just can’t see it. Fabs I love you so much…”  
His eyes went wide when he realised what he had said, he got up and I immediately missed his warmth. I reached out and just about managed to stop him before he ran away completely. I guess I never really understood how I felt for Maverick until today. He always made my heart race and he always put a smile on my face, I just thought it was because we were best friends but when he had his hand on my face it just felt right.  
“Fabio please just leave me alone…”  
“I love you too…”  
“What?”  
“Mack, I love you too. You’re the only one who could’ve talked me down just now, when you had your hand on my cheek all I wanted to do was kiss you. Mack I~”  
I felt his lips collide with mine and it just felt right, I placed my hands on his neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away first breathless with lust in his eyes.  
“Come on Fabs I’m exhausted, let’s go to bed.”  
I smiled and nodded, we walked into his bedroom and I collapsed into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and he spoke quietly.  
“Good night Fabs…”  
Maybe this is the right life for me...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I hope you like it, any feedback will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
